


一千零一页

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 三观不正，小心踩雷。美好都是卡配罗的，ooc都是我的。





	一千零一页

如果哪一天克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多要是猝死了，那他死前做的最后一件事情绝对是把“工作杀了我”这几个字写在他的手能够到的东西上，无论那是一个倒霉的咖啡杯，还是该死的卷宗——他受够了，真的受够了。  
他实在是不明白为什么这个世界上有人会想去做连环杀人犯这种工作——没有工资没有保险全年无休，可能唯一的优势就是不用交税。  
但是鉴于他们的工资为零蛋，所以这唯一的优势也没有什么存在的意义。  
“伙计，你还好么？”也许是他的脸色实在是太差了，刚刚从警戒线里面钻出来的鲁尼走过来拍拍克里斯的肩膀。  
“我一点都不好，”克里斯喝了一口他赶紧赶慢从转角的咖啡店里面买来的冰美式，企图让冰块和咖啡因杀死他的瞌睡虫，“Damn it，这月第三个了，而这个月才该死的过了一半多一点，我四点刚刚写完上一份报告，连带着休假申请一起递上去。”  
克里斯装模作样的看了看他的手机：“很好现在早上六点三十三分。”  
鲁尼给了他一个同情的眼神，装模作样的说：“可怜的克里斯，打起精神来吧。”  
“说说这次的倒霉蛋吧。”克里斯连白眼都懒得翻给鲁尼。

“安德烈·舍甫琴科，单身，乌克兰人，出生于德沃基夫斯纳，在切尔诺贝利核泄漏事件以后父亲姐姐搬到了基辅，大学毕业以后去了意大利工作——投资顾问，高收入人士，一年前跳槽到伦敦，这次是来曼彻斯特出差的，然后今早被发现不明不白死在酒店。”鲁尼拉开警戒线，里面穿着蓝衣的警察和穿着黑衣的鉴证科人员正在里面穿行，鲁尼拨开人群把克里斯蒂亚诺带到那个生前应该相当的英俊但是现在却已经被尸斑覆盖的乌克兰人旁边。  
“谁发现他的？一大早给人发现也是不容易啊。”克里斯蒂亚诺从口袋里面拽出一副橡胶手套，蹲下来小心的翻动椅子上的尸体，掐着表算死亡时间。  
“楼上套房的大明星夫妇吵架把一串三百万的红宝石项链丢了下来，正巧落在这间套房的阳台上，叫酒店服务来取，敲门没人应又不敢擅自开，就报警了。”鲁尼也蹲下来，“所以现场一点都没有被破坏。”  
舍甫琴科的房间很整洁，没有什么打斗的痕迹，他的行李箱被放在房间的角落，桌子上整齐的摆放着他要开会的材料，衣柜里面挂着几套熨烫平整的西装，像是这位先生早上起来还要去工作的样子。  
可是他现在仰躺在椅子里面，手腕上一道很深的伤口，边缘已经收缩翻卷，血流了一地。  
“凶器呢？”  
“加里内维尔他们鉴证科那里，一把切面包的刀。”  
“这不像是一伙人的作案啊？”这个月前两起案子都是诡谲复杂的凶杀案，现场一塌糊涂，凶器不知所踪，而这个乌克兰人死的那么干脆利落，简直不像是谋杀。  
但是曼彻斯特警方不敢怠慢，报纸把之前两件案子炒的沸沸扬扬，大有制造第二个“开膛手杰克”的架势。毕竟谁知道这个乌克兰人的死是不是对方新的玩弄警方的手段呢？  
“那是谁？”克里斯左右察看周边环境的时候突然扫到看见一个穿的西装革履的人出现在警戒线里面，“舍甫琴科的合作伙伴还是上司啊？”  
“都不是，”鲁尼顺着克里斯的眼神看过去，“是警局请来的律师，专门负责和那些像是闻到腐肉的苍蝇一般的记者打交道的。”  
一听不是和案件有关的人，克里斯对那个西装男人也没什么兴趣了，收回自己的眼神，稍微一动大腿酸疼，大概是因为蹲的有点久，克里斯站起来活动了一下，舒展一下因为连续高强度工作而叫嚣罢工的身体，也许是视角的改变他，他看见舍甫琴科和扶手椅之间夹着一个什么东西。  
那个位置很巧妙，正好在舍甫琴科手臂遮挡之下，不太容易看见，而那个东西的颜色和扶手椅如此的接近，都是似于波尔多红葡萄酒的颜色，很容易被遗忘。克里斯捏住舍甫琴科冰冷僵硬的手臂，把它略微抬起来一点点，把那个小东西拿出来。  
那是一本本子，不大但是挺厚，在舍甫琴科割开的手腕之下居然干干净净的。克里斯翻开看了几页，都是白纸，里面什么都没有，除了首页写了四个字母：“KAKA”。  
这是一个人名么？还是什么线索？那么干干净净的是凶手留在这里的么？  
克里斯觉得自己超负荷运作的大脑快要死机了，他扒拉出了一个物证袋把这本小东西装进去，打算回去再研究研究。  
“克里斯，”局里面的老大也是官方发言人贝克汉姆的声音传过来，克里斯随便把装着日记的物证袋往手拎箱里一装，刚准备过去看看发生了什么事，就看见他们万人迷局长带着那个穿西装的男人朝他走来：“这位是内斯塔先生，犯罪律师，以后出任警局的法律顾问，你带回给他讲一下之前的案子的大概，我们要对几家小报提出诉讼。”  
“以妨碍公务和扰乱社会舆论的罪名，你好，我是亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。”衣冠楚楚的男人脸上明显的带着亚平宁半岛的血统痕迹，年纪也比克里斯蒂大了好几岁，克里斯伸出手和他握了一握。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，曼彻斯特的刑警。”克里斯注意到这位律师脸上带着很礼貌的笑容但是有点奇怪的心不在焉，他正在四下看着这个凶杀案现场，“这是你第一次到现场来么？”  
内斯塔似乎注意到了自己的失礼，重新把视线聚集到克里斯的脸上：“是的，第一次。虽然是犯罪律师，但是之前都基本只是看看照片和卷宗。”他顿了一下，又扫视了一圈现场，在舍甫琴科的尸体上稍微停留一会，但是很快又收回眼神，“所以有点好奇。”  
“其实和电视上演的也差不多，只是没有神通广大的夏洛克·福尔摩斯而已，警察依旧是累成狗还要被骂的半死。”克里斯做了一个不是很雅观的手势。  
“这就是我为什么会出现在这里，为了让人民公仆不至于被口水淹死。”内斯塔轻轻笑起来，优雅的把他半长的卷发拢到耳后，“不过事情总是要一件一件来的，我想我们最好找一个时间先理一下前面几个案件发生了什么。”

和内斯塔整理完前面两宗案件大概的经过用了一个小时40分钟，那位慷慨的律师顺便请他去吃了正宗的英式早餐——律师的生活总是这么的精致何况他还是一个意大利人，而克里斯的目标只在于填饱肚子。  
早餐期间，克里斯的手机一共响了7次，案件的进展，他们的大Boss弗格森的怒吼，以及银行的推销电话——他工作电话明明屏蔽了所有陌生的号码。  
吃完那顿价格不菲但是没有给克里斯留下任何印象的早餐，他就匆匆忙忙和内斯塔告别，打车回警局加班加点的对着他那一堆鉴证报告分析案件。  
再次重申一遍，如果哪一天克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多要是猝死了，那他死前做的最后一件事情绝对是把“工作杀了我”这几个字写在他的手能够到的东西上。  
所以午夜他在办公室的桌上惊醒发现他白天实在没抗住还是睡着了，这真的不是他的错。他睡眼朦胧的看见有人走进来，拿起桌上的物证袋，用一把什么东西——克里斯估计是小刀——把物证袋划开，里面是一本酒红色的小本子，很顺从的从物证袋里面滑到那个人手上。  
克里斯大脑还没清醒，但是身体条件反射的冲过去，直到撞上放物证的长桌，才甩开困倦在视觉上的残留。  
哪里有什么人，物证袋整整齐齐的排列在桌上，装着本子的那个在最左边，安静的躺在那边，就在克里斯的手边。  
现在是曼彻斯特的凌晨一点。  
克里斯揉揉太阳穴，他的真的太累了，但是刚刚一吓又让他的大脑像是被一股凉水从里洗到外，兴奋的突突直跳，他拎起装着本子物证袋看了一圈。  
那本本子看起来一点都不新了，看上去有点像是老旧的硬皮词典除了封面上没有烫金的大字，克里斯从抽屉里找出一副新的橡胶手套，把本子拿出来。  
翻开封页，扉页还是只有四个字，KAKA。他往后翻了一页——  
本来空无一字的第二页上面却有了一句话：“现在是1982年么？”


End file.
